


Work Wives

by iambjo12



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/F, Office Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 22:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10522758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iambjo12/pseuds/iambjo12
Summary: A work wife does what now?





	

“Would you please go and calm down your work wife,” Morgan said strolling into Garcia’s office and looking directly at JJ.  

 

“My what?” JJ asked. 

 

“Work wife, you know like how I’m Derek’s work wife and he’s my chocolate thunder but also my work husband,” Garcia replied not bothering to look up from the screen as her fingers danced across the keyboard. 

 

“Who the hell is my work wife?” JJ asked and Garcia sighed loudly, spinning in her chair. 

 

“You know that you’re my sunshine right?” Garcia asked. 

 

“Among other things yeah,” JJ replied. 

 

“Okay, so don’t take this the wrong way but sometimes you’re a stereotypical blonde and that’s saying something coming from one of your own,” Garcia held up her blonde pigtails for effect.

 

“Prentiss, JJ, Prentiss is your work wife and I’ma need for you to do something with her cause damn,” Morgan said. 

 

“He’s slipping into his urban tongue, that’s never a good thing, you really should see what she’s up to,” Garcia said spinning back around to her computer. 

 

JJ sighed and walked out of Garcia’s office shaking her head.  She couldn’t help but wonder if having a work wife came with any perks.  Grinning like an idiot she walked down into the bullpen, ducking in time as a pad of paper whizzed over her head.  

 

“What’s up, buttercup?” JJ asked standing back up.  Emily looked up from her desk and the surprised face JJ saw staring at her was priceless. 

 

“Shit Jayje, I’m so sorry, I didn’t even look, did that hit you?” Emily asked, true concern in her dark smoldering eyes. 

 

“Because of my awesome ninja skills it missed me,” JJ replied hopping on Emily’s desk.  “Now are you going to tell me what’s going on or should I just start throwing shit with you?”

 

Emily sighed and dropped her head down to JJ’s lap.  JJ slid her fingers through Emily’s raven locks and watched as Emily’s face relaxed little by little.  She groaned and raised her head but still averted her eyes.  

 

“I have to go undercover again,” Emily mumbled.  

 

“For how long?” JJ asked, voice cold and distant.  

 

“They didn’t say,” Emily replied.  

 

JJ took a deep breath in and exhaled it as she threw another notepad near the vicinity of where Emily’s had landed earlier.  

 

“I’m so sorry Jayje,” Emily said and took the blonde’s hand in hers.  

 

“They call you my work wife, did you know that?” JJ asked looking down with her cool blue eyes into Emily’s deep brown ones. 

 

“Can’t say that I do or even know what that is exactly,” Emily replied. 

 

“Garcia just compared it to her and Derek when I asked about it myself,” JJ said. 

 

“Are there any perks?” Emily asked grinning, her one eyebrow cocked. 

 

JJ couldn’t help the smile that came over her face just then.  

 

“Like what Agent Prentiss?  Having wild and crazy sex on work premises?” 

 

Emily’s cheeks flushed.  

 

“I was going to say having you bring me the paper on a tray with breakfast at my desk,” Emily replied.  There was a glint in her eyes that would have escaped anyone, but JJ. 

 

“No you weren’t, you were thinking the same exact thing that I was,” JJ replied smirking. 

 

Emily’s eyes shifted to JJ’s office and JJ could see the woman thinking what she was.  Without another word JJ slid off Emily’s desk and interlaced their fingers.  Emily stood from her chair and followed her up the stairs to her office.  Once inside Emily shut the door and locked it while JJ took off her jacket and slipped it over the security camera.  They turned and looked at each other, small smiles sliding over their lips.  

 

“What are we doing?” Emily asked, the smile never slipping. 

 

“Reaping the perks,” JJ replied, crossing the room and into the arms of her fellow agent.  

  
  


The next morning when Emily got to her desk she saw a plethora of varieties of mini boxes of cereal, a fruit platter arrangement, and that morning’s paper.  When Emily folded it, a note feel into her lap.  

 

_ ‘Work Wife of Mine,  _

 

_ Thank you for all of the hours you spend solving crimes, catching the bad guys, filling out paperwork, all of your consultant work, and the coffee breaks in between.  Perks or not, I had a really a good time yesterday, hope the same goes for you.  Enjoy! _

 

_ ~J’ _

  
  


“That is one hell of a smile you got going on there Prentiss,” Morgan commented.  “Sure beats the tantrum you threw yesterday.”

 

She pocketed the note and turned to the massive man that rested against his own desk, arms crossed and smiling himself. 

 

“That tantrum resulted in an amazing discovery my good man.  Say hello to the work wife for me, I have to go and thank mine,” she said making her way up the stairs.  Once Prentiss entered the liaison’s office, Morgan helped himself to a couple of boxes of fruit loops and went to Garcia’s office.  He knocked on the door and entered when called forth.  She turned in her chair and grinned as she gladly took the offered cereal box.  

 

“Prentiss sends her regards,” Morgan chuckled. 

 

They knocked their boxes together and enjoyed each other’s company while consuming the contents.  


End file.
